Mi propio mundo privado
by luvvera
Summary: Tras ser despreciado y casi desterrado del mundo mágico, y en las calles del Londres muggle, Harry descubre un mundo totalmente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, un mundo de drogas, prostitución y pobreza. HP/DM Slash
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **ROWLING, ROWLING, ROWLING, ROWLING.

**N/A: **La corté con los oneshots para empezar esto que tengo en la cabeza hace medio año, y por fin me decidí a empezar. Si alguno vio MY OWN PRIVATE IDAHO, o RENT, varias de mis ideas las saco de ahí, aunque tal vez no se note. En fin, no sé cuanto voy a poder avanzar de esta historia durante las vacaciones, pero me senté a escribir y salió solo. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :D.

**PREFACIO**

A veces pasa que nos encontramos caminando por la calle y de repente nos preguntamos a nosotros mismos si acaso hemos caído por un agujero negro y aterrizado en un universo paralelo. Bueno, quizás a la gente normal no le ocurra tan seguido, y sea sólo una impresión momentánea, pero es algo más que común en los magos, e incluso posible.

Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Harry un viernes por la noche, mientras recorría las calles de un barrio bajo de Londres, en busca de… para qué negarlo, en busca de un acompañante, incluso quizás algo más.

Caminaba cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, a pesar de estar en un barrio muggle, pero aún así sentía las mejillas coloreadas de la vergüenza de estar allí. Tal vez no hubiera sentido tanta vergüenza si hubiera estado buscando una dama de compañía pero, como ocurre siempre con Harry, no era tan sencillo y el buscaba un taxi boy.

Se encontraba en la calle más conocida del Londres muggle por su actividad nocturna y entonces lo vio.

Pantalones bombilla de cuero negro, botas charoladas, camiseta de color extremadamente apretada cubierta por una campera de cuerpo y una cabeza rubio platinado que resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó ver para darse la vuelta, mil ideas dándole vuelta en la cabeza. Quizás no obtuviera lo que quería esa noche, pero podía hacerse una buena paja mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, y ciertamente a futuro las recompensas serían mayores.


	2. Conociendo

**Capítulo uno**

**Conociendo**

Había pasado una semana y Harry estaba finalmente decidido. Era el último día de la prórroga del alquiler, y ya no tenía un centavo con el que pagar. Con un frío dolor en el pecho, vendió casi todas sus pertenencias en una tienda de empeño, quedándose sólo con las fotos de Hogwarts, de sus padres y las cartas que había guardado de sus amigos y Sirius. También tenía un morral lleno de los objetos más vitales para un mago y su escoba. Todo lo demás lo había vendido.

Con algo de maña, se las arregló para meter todo en una caja y enviárselo a Hermione y Ron a su casa a las afueras de la ciudad, con una nota que decía "Por los viejos tiempos, tal vez lo necesite alguna vez". Y con eso cortó todos sus lazos con el mundo mágico. Sólo le quedaba su varita, su capa y los dólares que había conseguido vendiendo todo lo que le quedaba.

Cualquiera que viera a Harry en ese momento, pensaría que se había vuelto loco. Bueno, podía ser que estuviera algo chiflado, pero tenía sus razones para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Habiendo pasado tan sólo tres meses de la guerra, y en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, el ministerio había comenzado a acecharlo de a poco, a tenerlo vigilado, a controlar todos sus movimientos. Hasta habían comprado a Ron y a Hermione para que los informaran.

Cuando Harry había reaccionado y empezado con las quejas y amenazas, el mundo mágico había decidido que su pasado lo marcaba como peligroso, y que debía recibir ayuda médica antes de poder continuar con su vida normal. Harry ofendido había armado un revuelo y se lo había catalogado como amenaza nacional.

Así era como se había decidido a abandonar el mundo mágico, dejando atrás su pasado, su dinero y sus amigos y creyendo que comenzar de nuevo sería pan comido. Sólo dos meses después había descubierto que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como creía y menos sin dinero, sin educación ni especializaciones, sin referencias y sin experiencia. No había conseguido empleo en ningún maldito lugar de Londres.

No hacía demasiado que estaba considerando la idea de comenzar a trabajar de manera nocturna cuando lo vio, a él, a su antiguo enemigo, y supo que era el momento.

- Se ve que el buen gusto no existe de donde viene- comentó en voz baja el dependiente de la tienda en la que había entrado Harry.

Necesitaba ropa nueva, los taxi boys tenían una forma demasiado peculiar de vestir y él tenía que encajar. Invirtiendo algo de lo que había ganado vendiendo sus cosas, compró un par de pantalones apretados, de jean oscuro y de vinilo, algunas camisetas, blancas o negras, lo más ceñidas posibles y con el cuello en forma de V, unas botas negras con suela casi plataforma, estilo militar, y una campera naranja de corte simple que le hacía resaltar. No era lo mejor, y ciertamente no era ropa bonita, pero era perfecta para lo que buscaba.

Con su nuevo atuendo y la ropa vieja en una bolsa se registró en el motel más barato de la ciudad y esperó a que fuera de noche. Tenía que empezar a ganarse sus clientes.

A eso de las once salió de allí, y comenzó a vagar por las calles, sin estar muy seguro de dónde ir y con un extraño peso en el estómago. Estaba nervioso, por primera vez desde su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, pero no estaba seguro por qué. No era que le faltara experiencia, sus parejas pasadas atestiguarían sin dudar que era un muy buen amante, rozando lo excelente, ni que le avergonzara lo que hacía, a esa altura de su vida. Era más bien ansiedad, expectativa; no sabía qué esperar.

Esa noche se asustó cuando se cruzó con un par de_ hustlers_ que parecían sentirse dueños de la calle, y volvió picando a su hotel, pensando que tal vez no era el momento indicado.

No fue hasta tres días después que finalmente concretó su primera cita. Era temprano, no más de las nueve, pero creyó que si iba antes que los demás no tendría por qué tener problema con nadie.

A los pocos minutos de estar allí, un Bentley de vidrios polarizados paró frente a él, y una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años le indicó que subiera. Lo hicieron en el asiento trasero en un estacionamiento cerca de Holland Park, simple, limpio y no del todo desagradable, aunque Harry hubiera preferido que se tratara de un hombre.

La mujer, Marla, resultó ser agradable y luego de prometerle que volvería a buscarlo, le pagó en exceso y le dejó una propina considerable. Luego de dudarlo un poco, y dado que era temprano, Harry decidió intentar encontrar otro cliente antes de dar por terminada la noche.

Antes de que lograra llegar a Victoria Street, lugar donde había encontrado a Marla, una camioneta familiar blanca paró junto a él y un muchacho apenas más chico que él lo llamo y le preguntó si le hacía una mamada por treinta dólares. Harry, que no tenía idea de las tarifas, acepto encantado.

Al muchacho lo apodaban PJ, y le gustaba hablar mientras Harry trabajaba exhaustivamente sobre su erección. Inexperto y algo temeroso, le advirtió cuando estaba por correrse, y Harry, a modo de gratitud, se tragó hasta la última gota. Luego PJ lo dejó a una cuadra de su hotel y Harry decidió que era hora de descansar.

***

Durante el resto de la semana tuvo tantos clientes que perdió la cuenta, y ya comenzaba a tomarle la mano, a conocer las rutas, saber con quién meterse y con quién no.

Una noche, habiendo acabado con un hombre casado que era la tercera vez que lo buscaba, paró en un pequeño restaurant 24 horas, frente a Hyde Park, y pidió un gin-tonic y unas papas.

Hacía tanto que no bebía alcohol que le ardió la garganta hasta hacerlo toser, y cuando comenzó a comer las papas sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a él.

El muchacho no tendría mucho más de veinte años, era extremadamente bonito y se veía a la lejanía que también trabajaba de noche. Parecía un veterano, de esos que realmente saben.

- Te he visto un par de veces por aquí- le comentó- la gente ya ha empezado a hablar de ti, empiezan a conocerte.

Harry frunció el ceño y el muchacho rió mientras corría un mechón de pelo oscuro de su piel calcárea. Le recordó a un afiche de la película de Meteoro que había visto colgado en el centro.

- Soy Jamie, hace tiempo que estoy en el negocio- explicó.- No queda otra cuando mami y papi te echan de casa.

- Harry- se presentó mientras él otro reía.

- Gracias- dijo Jamie mientras se servía una papa sin preguntar- y dime, ¿Estás con alguien o… lo haces por tu cuenta?

Harry dudó y luego comprendió y le explicó que acababa de comenzar, que estaba viviendo en un motel barato y que no tenía ningún contacto en Londres, de ningún tipo.

- Bien, tengo el lugar perfecto para ti.

Y dicho esto se levantó y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Harry para que lo siguiera. Bebió todo el gin-tonic mientras el otro le tironeaba del brazo y sin darse cuenta se encontró en un taxi camino a quién sabe dónde.

- Si fuera cualquier día, iríamos caminando- le explicó- pero está por empezar a llover, y acabo de conseguir ésta.

Harry notó la forma en la que Jamie se refería a conseguir esa campera azul marino y se le ocurrió que probablemente no la hubiera comprado.

- Bien, aquí estamos.

El taxi los dejó en una esquina y caminaron hasta un edificio que se veía más bien como un enorme galpón, aunque probablemente hubiera sido un hotel hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Jamie golpeó tres veces a una enorme puerta de madera y luego esperó. Al no recibir respuesta, golpeó más fuerte y luego gritó un par de maldiciones. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Harry siguió al muchacho hacia el interior del oscuro lugar.

- ¡Traigo carne fresca!- gritó nuevamente Jamie y comenzaron a escucharse pasos, gritos y exclamaciones.

Tal como Harry había predicho, el lugar había sido algo así como un hotel, y ahora era un enorme galpón. El salón en el que estaban era grande, del tamaño de una cancha de futbol amateur, y tenía varias columnas repartidas por el lugar. Había sillones de todo tipo, color y tamaño desparramados por allí, formando una especie de living, alrededor de mesas, tablones y cajones improvisados. Un par de muchachos estaba tirado en uno de los sofás, y había tres más alrededor de un enorme tacho metálico en el que habían hecho una fogata.

Las paredes estaban en estado crítico, pero aún así se las veía resistentes, con las ventanas cubiertas de paneles o tapadas con tablas de madera, y de repente Harry notó que se encontraba realmente agradable de temperatura allí dentro, a pesar de que todos llevaban campera.

En los pocos segundos que tuvo Harry para observar la sala, se formó una multitud a su alrededor, unas veinte o treinta. Había tanto hombres como mujeres, todos entre los quince y los veinticinco años de edad, aunque el sexo masculino predominaba bastante.

- Bien, les traje aquel del que tanto hablaban.- expuso Jamie con tono burlón.

Las pocas mujeres lo miraban con desconfianza, aunque probablemente todas fueran de su edad o incluso menores, y los muchachos le dirigían miradas tanto curiosas como excitadas, hasta libidinosas. Había una sensación de ansia en el ambiente, pero a Harry le pareció que todos estaban esperando a algo.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó un muchacho rubio oscuro y de ojos grandes y cristalinos.- ¿Dónde está Abraham? ¿No va a venir a analizar al nuevo?

Entonces se escuchó a alguien maldecir al cielo y un hombre ya en su cuarta o quinta década, bastante venido a menos y con ropas algo sucias se acercó a él. No dijo una sola palabra, pero lo miró desde cada ángulo posible, le tomó la cara con una mano, tocó su cabello y se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato. Luego asintió, le hizo un gesto a Jamie y esperó.

- No tiene absolutamente nada, un par de mudas de ropa y allí se queda.- explicó Jamie.

- Bien, que se instale donde haya lugar, que duerma con alguien, no me importa- dijo con vos gruñona el hombre, que Harry había deducido era Abraham.- Espero que rindas muchacho, no puedo andar regalando camas por ahí.

Entonces sacó una bolsita blanca del bolsillo y dio media vuelta. Las chicas se fueron también, y quedaron frente a él unos siete u ocho chicos, que continuaban mirando curiosos.

- Entonces, ¿Tienes algo?- preguntó uno, y Harry negó, dudando sobre qué se refería.

- Pues ¿Estás abierto a tríos?- indagó otro, descarado.

- Podría tenerte en cuenta para los míos- agregó otro, todos sonrientes y para nada avergonzado.

Harry se quedó sin habla.

- Ya déjenlo, van a ahuyentarlo así- comentó una voz a unos metros.

- Vamos Draco, siempre arruinas la diversión.

Detrás de ellos, recostado contra una pared estaba Draco, llevando un pantalón negro, botas militares y la campera negra con la que Harry lo había visto. Su formado y deseable torso estaba a la vista, haciendo que a varios se les aguara la boca. Llevaba el cabello peinado distinto, más desprolijo, pero aún así lucía infartante. Harry se preguntaba como hacía para llevar ese tipo de ropa y aún así verse con clase.

Se miraron por unos minutos, entonces Malfoy bajo la cabeza en señal de saludo y se fue de allí. Sin saber por qué, Harry lo siguió.

**N/A:** Si alguno vio My own prívate Idaho, ésta escena la basé en el lugar en el que ellos viven, y como yo me imaginaba la llegada de Mike. Draco es algo así como el Scott de la historia, aunque voy a tratar de darle un final menos odioso. Si vieron la película, entonces imaginarán el lugar de la misma manera que yo, e incluso la ropa y algunas actitudes las copié de ahí. ESPERO REVIEWS, QUE CADA VEZ RECIBO MENOS, vamos 


	3. Instalando

**N/A:** Es corto y es basura, pero está escrito en mi computadora hace meses y siempre me prometía a mi misma que lo iba a editar y mejorar, cosa que nunca hice. Sé que si sigo posponiéndolo, nunca lo voy a terminar. Ahora mismo voy a intentar recuperar el ritmo y escribir uno o dos capítulos más. (Quizás incluso retome Ivy League, que quedó _on hold _por el momento) . No me odien por lo que están por leer, es todo lo que pude hacer.

**Capítulo dos.**

**Instalando. **

Harry siguió al rubio por unas escaleras llenas de polvo, cuestionándose seriamente cómo hacía Malfoy para soportar todo eso con lo quisquilloso que había sido toda su vida. Entraron a una habitación de puerta algo destartalada y Malfoy se arrojó sobre la cama, con la chaqueta de cuero deslizándose por sus costados y dejando ver mejor su perfecto y pálido abdomen, seguido de unos firmes pero no demasiado protuberantes pectorales.

- Bien, entonces, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó con su típica voz demandante.

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti.- respondió Harry tranquilamente. No pensaba dejar que Malfoy lo intimidara.

- Vamos Potter, esto no es un juego.

- Nadie habló de un juego.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo. Se lo veía más maduro; ciertamente había crecido en los meses que Harry no lo había visto, y no cabía duda que seguía igual de sexy que antes, incluso más.

- ¿Hace cuánto estas metido en esto?

- No demasiado- contestó Harry indiferente.

- ¿Y qué provocó que el niño dorado del ministerio abandonara su tan amado mundo?- ésta vez habló con claro sarcasmo en la voz.

- Tú dime Malfoy. Yo necesito el dinero, tú no.

- Vamos Potter, todos sabemos de tu cuenta llena de oro. Estuve allí, ¿Recuerdas?

Y Harry lo recordaba bien. Durante la guerra, él y Malfoy habían tenido que pasar demasiado tiempo juntos para su agrado, ya que Draco era el único maldito espía que se atrevía a arriesgarse tanto. En ese tiempo, Draco había llevado a la bóveda de Harry archivos e información del señor oscuro.

- Las cosas ya no son como antes, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y en cuanto a esa bóveda, ya no existe, al menos no para mí.

Hizo una pausa y analizó el rostro de Malfoy, que ya no se veía tan demandante como antes.

- Tú, por el contrario, tienes una mansión que vale media Inglaterra, y la otra mitad la tienes en el banco, a mi no me mientas Malfoy. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Porque cualquier cosa es mejor que estar allí… con él.

Harry sintió la voz de Draco quebrarse levemente al pronunciar las últimas palabras, pero fingió no notarlo y continuó en su actitud desafiante.

- Bien, pero tú tienes títulos, hablas español y francés, además de inglés, sabes de arte y de historia, podrías trabajar de lo que quisieras. ¿Por qué _esto_?

- Porque es lo que más lo avergüenza.

- ¿A tu padre?, ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

- Por supuesto. Todos lo saben. El profeta publicó un muy detallado artículo revelando todo.

La mente de Harry divagó unos segundos, preguntándose como sería si El Profeta publicara algo así sobre él. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

- ¿Y no te molesta que se sepa?

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme?- preguntó Malfoy, como si estuvieran hablando de un algo insignificante- Yo saco lo mejor de todo esto, me divierto, hago lo que mejor se hacer. No veo por qué debería molestarme lo que piense la comunidad mágica, sobretodo después de que desterraron al único idiota que se arriesgó por ellos.

Draco, ¿Draco? Sonrió encantadoramente, acercándose y Harry sintió sus mejillas arder levemente.

- Y bien Potter, ¿Cómo te trata la vida bohemia?

- En verdad no he hecho otra cosa que trabajar y dormir

- Muchos están hablando de ti, ¿Eres bueno?

- Tú dímelo a mí Malfoy, por algo estoy aquí.

Nuevamente Malfoy sonrió autosuficiente y, por un segundo, Harry creyó que iba a besarlo, pero se detuvo en seco y giró, dándole la espalda.

- Puedes instalarte por aquí.

- ¿Éste es tu cuarto?

- No tenemos cuartos Potter, cada quien vive como puede, y duerme con quien quiere.

- Parece que no viven tan mal.

- Claro que no. Ésta es la buena vida Potter, ya lo verás.

***


End file.
